shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Megumi Tadokoro/Gallery
Manga= Megumi_Tadokoro.png|Megumi Tadokoro Megumi_Tadokoro mugshot.png|Megumi Tadokoro mugshot Young_Megumi_with_her_mother.png|A young Megumi watches her mother cook. (Chapter 23) Young_Megumi_leaves.png|Megumi bidding farewell to her family and friends before departing for Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. (Chapter 5) Megumi_gets_criticism.png|Megumi getting criticized thoroughly during middle school. (Chapter 25) Soma_gears_up_with_Megumi.png|Megumi, alongside Sōma Yukihira, prepare to cook the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Chapter 5) Megumi_and_Chapelle_C'est_merveilleux.png|Megumi and Roland Chapelle taste the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Chapter 5) Polar_Star.png|Megumi alongside the rest of the Polar Star Dormitory members. (Chapter 7) Megumi_tastes_Chaliapin_Steak_Don_Prototype.png|Megumi tasting Sōma's Chaliapin Steak Don (Prototype). (Chapter 11) Polar_Star_heading_to_camp.png|The Polar Star head towards the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. (Chapter 14) Megumi_and_Soma_lakeside_fishing.png|Megumi panicking about ingredients in the training camp. (Chapter 16) Megumi_tired_but_relieved.png|Megumi's confidence surfaces. (Chapter 20) Shinomiya fires Megumi.png|Megumi Tadokoro is expelled by Kojirō Shinomiya. (Chapter 20) Soma tempts Shinomiya.png|Sōma declaring a Shokugeki against Kojirō for Megumi's future.(Chapter 21) Dōjima_announcing_the_rules.png|Dōjima tells Megumi the main purpose of the Shokugeki. (Chapter 23) Soma claps Megumi's hands.png|Sōma encourages Megumi. (Chapter 23) Coins_for_Shinomiya.png|Megumi on the verge of losing her Shokugeki. (Chapter 25) Megumi's_Rainbow.png|Shinomiya reminisces about his past after eating Megumi's Rainbow Terrine. (Chapter 26) Megumi_and_Ryoko_rushing.png|Megumi rushing in the training camp. (Chapter 29) Megumi_serious_in_ping_pong.png|A rare glimpse of Megumi's seriousness during a Ping-Pong match. (Chapter 39) Satoshi and Megumi Ping-Pong.png|Megumi competing in Ping-Pong against Satoshi. (Chapter 39 The_Elite_Ten's_successors.png|Megumi among the possible future candidates for the Elite Ten Council. (Chapter 40) Joichiro_presents_a_feast_to_Polar_Star.png|Jōichirō cooks a feast for the Polar Star. (Chapter 41) Megumi_kissed_awake_by_Sōma's_Apple_Risotto.png|Megumi's metaphorical reaction after tasting Sōma's Apple Risotto. (Chapter 42) Rich Ramen Revert.png|Megumi enjoys Jōichirō's dish. (Chapter 43) Shiomi Seminar.png|Megumi and Sōma arrive at Shiomi Seminar. (Chapter 44) Extra Intense Heat.png|Megumi and co in the summer heat. (Extra) Autumn_Election_Candidates.png|Megumi alongside the other contenders for the election. (Chapter 47) Megumi_TAE.png|Megumi during the Autumn Election. (Chapter 49) Miyoko_downplays_Megumi.png|Miyoko Hōjō downplays Megumi's abilities. (Chapter 50) Fumio's proud of Megumi.png|Fumio brings praise to Megumi. (Chapter 50) Megumi_qualifies.png|Megumi qualifies for the main tournament. (Chapter 57) Ikumi_stalking_Soma_and_Megumi.png|Ikumi stalking Sōma and Megumi during the celebrations. (Chapter 60) Soma and Megumi follows Satoshi.png|Megumi follows Satoshi to the DEF Kitchen. (Chapter 60) Satoshi business in car.png|Megumi with Satoshi and Sōma in a taxi. (Chapter 61) Megumi_defends_her_friends.png|Megumi defends her friends from Ryō Kurokiba. (Chapter 69) The Judges visit Megumi.png|Megumi is visited by the Judges. (Chapter 70) Shokugeki_no_Jojo.png|Megumi's dish faces tough competition against Ryō's dish. (Chapter 71) Ovation_for_Megumi.png|Megumi receives an ovation from the crowd after her defeat. (Chapter 72) The_Polar_Star_eavesdropping_on_Soma.png|Megumi and the other Polar Star members eavesdrop on Sōma's conversation with Subaru Mimasaka. (Chapter 80) I'll_quit_being_a_cook.png|Megumi overhears Sōma as he claims that he will quit as a chef if he loses to Subaru in the upcoming Shokugeki. (Chapter 80) Ikumi_Megumi_and_Yuki_worry_for_Soma.png|Megumi and her friends worry for Sōma during the Semifinal Shokugeki match. (Chapter 86) Erina_and_Megumi_Pair.png|Megumi and Erina Nakiri pair up for their Stagiaire. (Chapter 107) Volume_3.jpg|Volume 3 cover Volume_9.jpg|Volume 9 cover Volume_9_alt.jpg|Volume 9 alternate cover Chapter_5.png|Chapter 5 cover Chapter_9.png|Chapter 9 cover Chapter_11.png|Chapter 11 cover Chapter_15.png|Chapter 15 cover Chapter_29.png|Chapter 29 cover Chapter_33.png|Chapter 33 cover Chapter_34.png|Chapter 34 cover Chapter 39.png|Chapter 39 cover Chapter_50.png|Chapter 50 cover Chapter_67.jpg|Chapter 67 cover Chapter_70.jpg|Chapter 70 cover Chapter_71.png|Chapter 71 cover Chapter 93.jpg|Chapter 93 cover |-| Anime= Megumi Tadokoro (anime).png|Megumi Tadokoro Megumi saying goodbye to her hometown.png|Megumi saying goodbye to her hometown. (Episode 3) Chapelle_starts_the_class_(anime).png|Megumi listens as Roland Chapelle orders to cook the Boeuf Bourguignon. (Episode 3) Megumi's nervous habit (anime).gif|Megumi's nervous habit. Episode 3.png|Roland Chapelle passes Megumi and Sōma Yukihira. (Episode 3) Soma_and_Megumi_become_friends.png|Megumi thanks Sōma for his help during their first class. (Episode 3) The_Polar_Star_in_Marui's_room_(anime).png|Megumi and the Polar Star first years in Zenji Marui's room preparing for Sōma's welcome party. (Episode 4) Kibou no Uta.png|Megumi in Kibou no Uta Polar Star Members in the ending song.png|Megumi in Spice |-| Others= A_la_carte_novel.png|À la carte novel cover All cast.jpg|Megumi alongside the other major characters. Anime poster.jpg|Anime promotion poster Megumi_Sōsenkyo_wallpaper.png|Elite Ten Sōsenkyo wallpaper Category:Gallery